There is a need for relatively inexpensive means for enabling small manufacturing facilities to sharpen various types of tool bits rather than discarding the dull bits or sending them out for sharpening. Inasmuch as surface grinders having magnetic chucks are standard equipment and commonly used in machine shop facilities, it would be desirable to provide a fixture adapted for use with surface grinders for enabling the facile grinding and sharpening of various tool bits on surface grinders. Preferably, such a fixture should be usable with lathe bits and milling bits as well as with other tool bits such as drill bits and it should be suitable for radius dressing grinding wheels.